True Eons
by MMSCBF
Summary: Noticing an unidentified noise, one young man investigates his home area and is shocked by what he finds. After learning of the Pokémon's origins, he then must help her get back # It's listed as 'Complete' because I very likely will not continue on it and will just leave it at that.
1. Chapter 1

True Eons

Chapter 1: **Encounter**

Boring... My teenage life was like any other teen. Go to school, hang with friends, do homework, etc... anything that you would expect from an everyday teen. It seemed reality was repeating itself everyday, with nothing special happening. I wished something such as a cloning machine or a time machine would change the world. Or maybe something that seemed just so non-real would actually exist, even though in me I know that somewhere they exist... just somewhere.

The end of the school year was nearing with only three days left and I couldn't wait. It had been a Friday and after school, I would plan to start learning more Korean and Japanese on the Internet, watch Anime, look at Pokemon pictures I have on my computer, and other miscellaneous tasks, mostly on my computer, since it's the only thing that keeps me busy. Homework has the least of my worries, as I would only do it if I was downloading zipped files with songs of my favourite Asian artists. Files big as 80MB would take over an hour and I would use the time doing my homework as I don't have to sit at my computer waiting for the progress bar to go to 100%. I had my own personal plans.

School has finished for the day at 3:15 and I got whatever I needed with me, homework, late work, and my other personal belongings from my locker. My backpack felt sort of heavy with what I have brought with me. Just enough for me to take without tiring that much while holding it.

I got on my bus on the way to home and listened to my favourite songs. All the way to home. Ignoring almost everything around me. Some of my friends would talk to me, I would talk to them. I kept on listening to my songs.

Finally I arrived home.

I walked up my driveway to get to my house. The walk was a one-minute walk since I had a long driveway.

I finally reached my house. As I got in, I just raced up to my room upstairs, ignoring my mother, dropped my stuff in my room, and started my computer. I got my network card ready for me to connect to the Internet.

Just as my computer started up for me to log in, I started to feel tired or fatigued. It always happened to me since the past month and it affected how I sleep and how I do my homework. It sort of made me think that I may had Mono (also known as the kissing disease). I think of it as a bother sometimes, but not when I don't feel like doing my homework so soon. After sleeping I would just wander around my house and going back to my bed trying to go back to sleep. When I can't sleep, I just turn on my computer and do stuff and such on the Internet while sometimes doing my homework during long downloads. I decided to use that method in getting my grades up in school, as I also do my homework whenever I don't feel tired while surfing the web or playing online games. My grades improved little by little.

Now I had just logged into my account. Waiting for my computer to load the desktop icons and everything else in the system took a while since I got some weird virus or worm or something in it and makes me think of formatting my computer's memory just so I can have my computer performing like new. Every time I put in anything external (such as a USB device or an SD card, but not headphones or microphones), my computer browser stops working and has to restart. It annoys me and wish that I could have the threats removed so my computer would operate normally. Vundo trojans appear to be the main culprit of my computer's performance, but not entirely sure. I needed to get rid of them, but I think I read that they can manipulate security programs of scanning the trojan not dangerous and scanning other files as dangerous, unless I misread it or something.

I had the chance now to put in my Sprint network card and the computer browser hadn't needed to restart this time. I immediately started to connect and wait for the connection to progress.

Connection successful.

I started to go to my favourite online game's site, looking for new updates. I clicked the link to play. I waited for the game to load.

The login screen had appeared. I logged in.

One of my friends from school started to talk to me on the game about getting specific items for him. I told him I would.

I started for the items he needed and just after a while, I started to feel more tired. I told him that I wanted to go to sleep.

Just as I was about to log off, something outside happened.

I had heard a cry that I heard of from somewhere but couldn't remember where I had heard it. It didn't sound human. And it sounded hurt.

I knew I had to go see what it was. I was curious.

I informed my friend of what I had heard outside and I logged off.

I rushed downstairs and tried to go out the door, but before I could go outside, my mother said that she would be gone with my step-father for the night and would return sometime the next day. She was going to leave soon. I heard what she said and went back to what I was doing. Just when I tried to go outside again, my mother asked me why I was in a hurry. I told her that I felt like drawing the outside before it gets dark outside. I had to bring a sketch book and pencil with me so she wouldn't be suspicious of me. She bought it. I had to bring some food with me in case I get hungry. I had put the food in a small lunch box that I found in the house. Now I was prepared and had the chance to finally go outside, and I did.

I looked outside to see where the cry came from just when it sounded again. The cry now sounded like it was in more pain than the last time I heard it. I quickly followed the direction of the cry and wondered what I might find there, carrying the food, sketch book and pencil with me. I wouldn't want to have my mother find them laying around, making her think that I may had been kidnapped or purposely leave them there for some reason.

I journeyed my way through a thick forest that surrounded my house to find the source of the sound. I had to maneuver through trees, weird plants, and branches, though some of them hit me leaving minour cuts and scratches. I didn't let that stop me. I had to keep searching.

I become less tired all of a sudden. Now becoming more aware of my surroundings as I search the forest. I heard the cry again. And it sounded closer. I quickly followed it, still wondering what I might find there.

About few minutes passed and I had become tired from running in the forest and searched a comfortable tree for me to sit on so I could rest for a while. Then...

Again, I heard the cry, and this time...

It sounded right next to me.

I was surprised that it sounded next to me. My mind began to have thoughts of what I might see. I couldn't wait. I just had to look.

I stood up, looked around me, and...

I couldn't believe what I saw.

What I had seen was beyond my wildest dreams. What I saw was a creature that had the lower part of her body, back of hands, and head coloured red and the rest white, had protruding red wings out of her back, and had three claws on each hand. The creature had eyes of amber-gold. They were the prettiest of what I have seen. I knew the gender of the creature: female.

She appeared badly hurt. Cuts and bruises cover her body, even on her wings. She was laying on the ground with the foliage around her body. She had some blood on her, not sure if the blood was hers or somebody or something else's. She looked sad. I wonder why she was sad.

I then blurted out "A Latias!" I couldn't keep the blurt to myself due to my excitement of seeing a live for the first time.

I quickly hid behind the tree I was at and covered my mouth so I wouldn't go detected. I waited a while before I could look again. I wanted to examine more of her to see how hurt she really is, so I had to take quite steps, trying to not snap any twigs that lay there, going behind any trees.

-SNAP!-

A twig had snapped as I was about to hide behind a tree and I looked to see if the Latias heard me. I paused, standing in the same position I was in while sneaking and turned and I caught myself staring into the Latias' eyes, who was staring back at me. Her eyes amazed me. I had never seen eyes as beautiful as hers. I could just keep staring.

I kept staring until I started to lose my balance. I couldn't find a tree or a branch nearby to grab onto so I fell with my lunch box, sketchbook and pencil in hand.

I had rolled a little over a small hill that was not too high, just a small slope. My sketchbook and pencil (which was in the rings of the sketchbook) along with my lunch box tumbled down with me. I didn't get hurt that much. I sat up and got my belongings back in my hands. I looked up and noticed that I was closer to Latias. Close enough that I could reach out my arm and could almost touch her face. I could clearly see the size comparison between her and me. She was somewhat shorter than I was. Maybe at least a foot, the size of a normal Latias. A look of fright began to emerge on her face. She was scared of me. Maybe she had something against humans or my size scares her.

I started to her, crawling in a way that wouldn't be a way of making an attack to her. She started to get more scared. I was finally next to her, and I looked in her eyes without any expression that could frighten her. She then started trembling in fear. I had to be careful of my actions. One wrong move and she could be crying and flailing all over the place, thus injuring herself even more.

I had been able to get next to her. I needed to do something to show trust to her. I decided that I need to put my hand on her head and rub gently across her head to show affection.

I thought over if I should do this, but I had no other options.

I had my hand out ready to put on her head. I had to do with caution as I may not know what she may do.

My hand has gotten on her head, feeling her still trembling. And now I began to rub my hand across her head. I did it for a while and the trembling began to subside. I could tell that I started to gain her trust. Then I heard a purr-like sound coming from her. Sounded like she likes it. I then spoke with a gentle voice "You like that, don'tcha, Latias?"

I took notice of the soft down that was covering her body as I was rubbing her head. Her down was the softest thing I have ever felt.

She responded with the cry similar to what I had heard, but this time it didn't sound hurt. It sounded pleasing. And she had understood me. I was really amazed that she can understand me.

I continued with the head rubbing. I had taken notice of her injuries.

"How did you get in this condition? There's no doubt that you're seriously hurt. Don't worry. I'll be back." I told her.

I left my stuff there with her, not having time to carry them with me. I could only care for Latias.

I ran through the thick forest to arrive back at my house. It took a while to see the house in full vision, seeing that my mother's car wasn't there anymore. They had left.

I bursted in my house, in search of bandages, alcohol, towel rags and what not to help the hurt Latias. I went through my kitchen then I saw a note from my mother hanging on the fridge.

" 'While we are gone, wash the dishes, sweep the floor, mop the floor, do your laundry, and clean your room. We might be gone longer than we had planned.' "

I groaned at the note. I'm always too lazy to do cleaning, but sometimes never for the laundry.

I put the note back hanging on the fridge and started to pack the bandages and the other stuff in a zipper bag. I looked at what I got in the bag, thinking over if I might have forgotten something or might need something else. I scanned my kitchen for food for Latias. A few apples and a bottle of water and now I'm all set.

I exited my house and went rushing back to where I had found Latias. I needed to hurry. I didn't want Latias to suffer through the injuries she had present on her.

Thankfully Latias was still there. I sat down near her and unpacked my stuff. I started to wipe off the blood that was visible on her. Now the alcohol had to be applied on her cuts.

"Okay, this may sting, but try to bare it. This is going to help you heal." I said in a caring voice.

The alcohol had then been applied. She had a slight moan of pain from the alcohol but was cooperating with what I had told her. I wiped the excess alcohol off her with a rag. Applying the bandages was the last thing to help her with her injuries.

"I'm almost done. After this, you should be okay."

I applied the bandages on her visible cuts, the last one being on her head, on the white where the bandage was almost noticeable.

"There. Now you're patched up."

Her response was a nuzzle from her, rubbing her head against my chest. She then squealed with happiness.

A sound of hunger came in a sudden. It was coming from Latias.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Here, you can have this apple. And if you're thirsty, you can have the water in this bottle here."

She ate the apple, and pretty quick. I could tell that she was very hungry. Maybe she would need the food I had with me to fill her up.

It turns out she did. I hadn't had the chance to eat any of the food I had brought with me, but I didn't care, as long as Latias is happy with the available food, I'm happy.

Water was the thing left. I had started to get thirsty. And she wanted the water as well. I gave her the water and she chugged it like a chugging contest for the Grand prize. She had a little trouble handling the bottle due to her having only three claws. So much water was drank that the bottle started to crumple under as she drank the water. She left a little water left and offered the remaining water to me. I wanted to be nice to her. "Thanks Latias." I didn't want her to think that she had nasty germs and could be offended. Ignoring that, I took the water and drank it. I really didn't think that she had nasty germs. She looked too sweet to have bad germs.

I wondered how she got here. Or where she came from. The injuries she has could mean that she either got attacked from some group of people or the branches had given her the cuts and bruises as she was falling from the sky. I would ask her how she got here and where she came from but I wouldn't be able to understand her. I felt like I have another language to learn, but instead of wanting to learn it like Japanese and Korean, I have to learn it.

After our little picnic, I had gotten the fatigue feeling again. My body was so weak that I couldn't get up and head to my house to sleep. So I had to sleep with her for the night, in the forest. I had no problem sleeping with her, but a small one for sleeping in the forest. And she didn't look like she had a problem with that. She probably wanted my protection.

I gathered the stuff I had brought with me into the bag and put it near Latias and I. I searched the surroundings for something comfortable for me to lay my head on. It didn't take a while to find a nearby rock that had a gentle slope, using it as a pillow. It was getting dark out anyways. I didn't have a wrist watch with me to know what time it is. I needed to go to sleep.

I put the rock somewhere close to Latias, then putting my head on it, my body turned toward to Latias for a comfortable position. My eyes were heavy with fatigue and I could no longer keep them open. My last sight for the night was Latias' Amber eye, seeing how pretty it was. Now my body falls asleep with me.

"Good night, Latias. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The last thing I said to her for the night.

Our eyes now close for a good night's sleep...

 _"Goodnight"_ said a voice out of nowhere.

...and a good night's sleep we had.


	2. Chapter 2

True Eons

Chapter 2: **Morning Recollection**

Ambient surroundings were quiet. Almost nothing could be heard except for breathing. The temperature felt cool when I woke up. I had awaken from a sleep, feeling like I haven't gotten enough sleep. My body didn't want to move around. I opened my eyes and I could see a starry night sky through an open spot of forest trees. Clouds were in the sky as well. Almost nothing could be seen through the shroud of darkness covering my surroundings from the night sky. I wasn't sure of what the time was.

I thought about something that appeared like a dream: Meeting a Latias, wounded in the forest outside of my home, it seemed like it happened yesterday. Maybe that dream was just a regular dream, but if it was a dream, then how did I end up finding myself on a foliage-covered ground? Was it possible that really I met an injured Latias in a forest and slept with her? I wasn't sure if it was true, but me waking up on a ground of leaves and twigs might have proved it.

I looked around to scan my surroundings. Trees shadowed in darkness, almost every direction I look, certain that if there are places where the ground is covered by leaves and twigs, one would be a forest, and I was in one.

I couldn't tell if my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. It was hard to tell where I was going when I move around, leaves rustling about. I then bumped something on my hands as I was crawling around. I stopped moving and tried to find what I bumped into. I put on my right hand on the object and felt a feathery texture. And it was soft, very soft. I moved my hand across the feathered object and could feel more soft down, thinking it could be Latias or something else. My arm then bumped into something else. I put my hand on whatever bumped my arm and felt more feathers. It seemed to descend to the ground, and it eventually came to an end as my hand felt leaves and twigs on the ground again. I put my hand on the object again and began to stroke in a different direction and my hands stopped behind two smaller objects on a longer object. I moved my hand out of their way and continued on until it came to an end, feeling the forest floor again. All the while I was stroking I could feel heat and the object was moving, but the body seemed to be moving as a breathing pace. And I felt textures that weren't feathered. Could it be Latias?

I wasn't sure and shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. I wasn't certain how to make sure it was Latias or something else until I heard something stir near me. I could see little in the darkness and I saw the object moving. It was moving the leaves under it and I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't disturb it. It stopped moving after a little while and felt relieved that whatever it was went to sleep, as how I saw it. Then I heard something else, and it was quiet and high-pitched, and it was sounded like it was right next to me.

I froze. I thought it was going back to sleep. Then I had thoughts in my head that that high-pitched noise could be of Latias. Could it?

I felt something touch me and I heard a female voice.

 _"Is that you?"_

I was scared at what has touched me on my arm. That voice sounded just like the one I had heard right I went to sleep that night. I decided to respond to the voice, asking, "Is that you, Latias?" I looked at where I would think Latias' face would be in the darkness.

 _"Yes, it is me, but what are you doing up so late?"_

"Well, I have this sleep problem where I go to sleep early and wake up late, like at ten o'clock in the evening or three o'clock in the morning. It usually happens now because I get tired at the afternoon and really want to sleep. I am not sure of how to sleep normally, though. Now that I've recently awakened, I don't feel tired unless I somehow do. Did I wake you up? I am sorry if I did."

 _"That's okay. It's been a while since I saw the stars in the sky. They're really pretty."_ She looked at the sky through the open spot in the branches of the trees.

"They are pretty." I looked up as well. "But, a while? Have you been sleeping in caves?"

 _"I can't recall much of my memory. What I am able to recall is me flying across trees and felt something like a needle hit me and was losing energy to fly. Eventually I lost all the energy and fell from the sky and went in a forest, hitting branches, thin and thick, and other objects on the way to the ground. The pain from the impact was very harsh and I was crying in pain"_

"Sounds like needles that temporarily erases their victim's memory. When did this happen?"

 _"It happened yesterday. I thought I was going to be left here with no one to find me when I crie out, hoping for anyone to hear me. That is, until you came. I was gratefully relieved, but scared as well when you fell toward me. I thought you were going to do something bad to me until you gentally stoked my head. I really liked that and I felt safe with you."_

"Well you can be sure of that. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you for their own selfish wants."

 _"Thank you. And thank you for patching up my wounds and giving me food, even sharing it. It felt like a picnic. If you hadn't come, then I wouldn't be breathing the next few days."_

"I wouldn't want that to happen, even to such a beautiful being you are."

 _"Thank you for caring so much."_ I could see her outline a little more clearly and saw look up in the sky. _"Hey look, I guess morning is coming."_ She pointed up towards the sky.

I looked up through the open spot and saw that the stars appeared hardly there and the sky was starting to show a small shade of blue among the black, followed by clouds. "My guess is that it's around five o'clock. It's still hard to see in the forest in the darkness. Do you think we should go ahead and find the way back to my house or should we stay here and wait for the forest to be more navigable?"

 _"Either way will be fine, as long I am safe with you."_

"Hmm... I guess we should stay since I don't remember which way I entered here. We might go to a neighbour's place or deeper in the forest."

 _"I guess you're right. Let's rest here and maybe catch some extra Z's."_

"Okay." I layed down on the ground to stare at the remaining stars in the sky. I tried to find constellations that could be visible through that open spot.

Waiting was taking forever and I eventually started to sing lyrics of a song outloud and as quiet as I can. "Yasashii haru, mabushii natsu, sabishii aki, fuyu mo, yakusoku suru, kimi no soba de nemurou." That song was titled "Jewel Song", the Japanese version by BoA and Latias could hear me sing.

 _"I heard you sing. You have a pretty good voice. Those lyrics are quite nice."_

"Thanks, but how did you know what the lyrics are saying?" I questioned. I had the lyrics translated in my head to, "The kind spring, the dazzling summer, the lonly autumn, even the winter, I promise to sleep by your side."

 _"I guess I'm able to understand different human languages. I don't really know how many I know, or how."_

"I guess you're just special. I've been learning the language for almost two years and I haven't been able to make good grammatical sentences with what I've learned. I've been lazy on learning more words and grammar, mostly because of not enough time and school work."

 _"Then you better get to work, mister!"_ She said playfully.

"Then I will!" I said with triumph.

We talked for a while and saw that the forest was more visible. Maybe it would be a good time to get out of the forest, or wait until it could be more clearer.

I yawned a very contented yawn, ending with a low voice. I was getting tired and felt like I want to sleep right away.

 _"I see you're getting tired."_ She yawned as well. Her yawn from her voice, her real voice, not her telepathic voice, and it sounded very beautiful. _"I getting tired as well. Should we go back to your house or shall we sleep here? I'm fine with either choice."_

I was too tired to attempt to navigate through the forest. I just wanted to sleep. "We'll sleep here. I don't feel like moving a lot." I looked around and saw the rock I remember laying on the other night for a sleep, along with the stuff I took, and the finished food from our picnic. I took it and put my head on it. I turned my body for a comfortable position, facing Latias again, and she looked at me with her eye and said, _"Good night, or shall I say, 'Good morning.'"_

 _I chuckled and quickly went to sleep, waiting to wake up to a bright day._


	3. Chapter 3

True Eons

Chapter 3: **Back Home**

 _"Wake up, sleepy head!"_

I heard a familiar voice. I felt myself being pushed back and forth and woke up to see Latias looking at me. She was pushing me to wake me up.

"Morning already?" I stretched, letting out a big yawn.

 _"It could be still morning or it may be past noon."_

I saw her full colours and the features of her body more clearly once I cleared my eyes. I was amazed at how beautiful she was. "Wow. You're much more beautiful in the light." I couldn't keep it in the amazement I saw. I saw her blush.

She giggled. _"Why, thank you!"_

I got up and looked around. I could see the trees much more clearly in the plentiful daylight. I shook off the twigs and leaves off of my clothes and hair. The temperature was warmer. I looked up and saw a right blue sky, with clouds scattered all over the horizon. They appeared to be increasing, and they appeared to be thick. It seemed that there was a high chance of precipitation. I stretched more and turned around and saw Latias floating above the ground. Her patches were still on. "It looks like you're starting to heal, faster than I thought. Do you mind if I check on your wounds?"

 _"Not at all."_

I looked at one at her left side. I removed part of it and dry blood was covering the wound. It was difficult for me to see how the wound is doing when it's covered with the dried blood. I looked at others and some of them were about the same as the last one, others were easy to tell, and they were healing good. I checked on her last one, on her head, and the wound was almost gone. I put the bandage back and patted it in place, patting Latias' head as well.

"You're doing great with most of them. The one on your head is almost completely gone." I stroked her head, being careful not to accidentally remove the bandage. She nuzzled me and I felt some warmth inside of me. I suddenly remembered that I had to go home. I wouldn't want my parents to be worried sick when they see me not there. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I just remembered that I need to go home."

She gave me with a sad look. I could see that she was thinking that I would leave her here, but why would I want to do that? Latias is like a new friend, a better friend than any other I've had that I've met. Then I started to think of where she would stay, and how I would hide her. I didn't know how my parents would react, considering they've never seen anything like her. There wouldn't be any safe places for to keep her. I decided I would just have to tell my parents about my encounter with Latias at the right time and hear what they have to say about me keeping Latias.

"You want to come, do you?"

 _"YES!"_ She yelled excitedly.

She rushed toward me and gave me a big hug. I lost my balance and pratfalled onto the ground. Latias was still hugging me and I felt more warmth inside of me. I let her hug me for a little while until I told her to let go. I had to sit up to let her hands be free. "You really want to come, don'tcha? Okay, I gotta gather up my stuff."

I gathered my pencil, the sketchbook, and the lunch box with the non-biodegradable items and left the biodegradables behind. "I'm ready. Are you ready?"

 _"Yes!"_

I looked at the trees to remember which way I came from. It was very hard since all trees looked identical. I looked at the slope I tripped on and knew which way to go. "I believe it's this way."

I took the path but the trees and branches were too narrow for Latias to fit through. We would have to take another that she would find suitable to pass through. After about what felt like ten minutes, I caught a glimpse of my house. "We're almost there! I can see it! Welcome to my house, Latias!"

She was astounded by the white house. She took a few moments to see the detail of the paint, the roofs, the windows, the old chimney, and the two satellite dishes used for TV.

My two-leveled house was white, but it was covered in wood that was chipping away. The windows had green frames. The chimney was built with red bricks. The satellite dishes were both facing the south view. Thankfully my mother's car wasn't here. I had no idea where they went. They never said where they were going.

"You're quite surprised at my house. It's not much, but I try to make the best of it." I didn't want to tell her how my dirty my house was. My parents would bring in mud from their shoes from working outside, sometimes checking and watering their plants, among other things I didn't watch. It also smelled inside, and the true smell could be noticeable once one steps into the halls of the house. My room was the cleanest part of the house, though could use some cleaning up.

 _"Can I see the inside of your house? I bet it's more great than it is on the outside."_

"I wish..." I muttered under my breath, being as quiet so she doesn't hear me.

We got to the entrance of the house to see a note on the outside door. I took it and read it.

'We've forgotten to mention one thing. Make sure to take out the garbage. It's starting to stink up the place.'

 _"What did it say?"_ She asked.

I didn't want her to know that my house was smelly, so I had to change what it said to her. "It was written from my mother. She said that I have to do some chores inside the house, but I'm too lazy to do chores, more lazy to do it now. I just want to show you my house." I explained. I felt guilty that in less than twenty-four hours of knowing each other I had to lie to her.

I opened the doors and I allowed her in first. "Ladies first." She went in and she fitted perfectly through the doorway. Her wings moved in as she moved in. I went in after her and she had a disgusted look on her. She was smelling the foul smell of the house. I could smell it and I felt the same way.

 _"Your house smells funny. What's making that odour?"_

"It looks like I missed something else on the note. My parents want me to take out the garbage, which is another chore to do." I felt like I was lying to her again, but telling her the truth about the house. "Should I take the garbage out?"

 _"Please do."_

I went in the kitchen and hauled out the bag of garbage and tied it. I put in a new clean bag and put it in the can. I took the full bag and rushed outside to put it in a big garbage can. I closed it and took in deep breaths from keeping my breath in so I didn't have to get that foul odour in me. I walked back into the house where Latias was waiting for me.

 _"Are you okay there? You look like you're going to faint."_ She asked worriedly.

"Never better. Now, shall the tour start?"

 _"Yes, please!"_ She said with excitement.

"Here is the kitchen." I showed her my kitchen. The kitchen was filled with white. Nearly everything in the kitchen was white, except for the table. It was made of wood and had a dark colour on it. Papers were scattered on it. Another thing that stood out was something wrapped in an orange bag. In it was a computer monitor and a Windows 98 system unit, with the mouse and keyboard and mouse mat. Containers were on the kitchen floor and they had a variety of foods in them, most of which I did not like. Two cabinets had food ingredients and dishes in them, and a TV was on top of one of them with a receiver for satellite television. There was a ceiling fan as well.

"Well, what do you think?"

She looked around in the kitchen and examined everything in it. She opened the refrigerator and saw a few bottles of water and some fruits with milk, pop, vegetables, and other foods. She was staring in it and I asked her, "You're hungry, aren't you?"

 _"Yes please! Could you get me that?"_ She pointed at some apples in a bag that were behind bottles of water and pop.

I got her the bag of apples and gave her one. She looked at me like she wanted more. I gave her an extra one.

"Would you also like the water?"

 _"Yes. I want that kind of bottle."_ She was pointing at the bottle with a nozzle. She picked the right one. It was perfect for her. The other bottles wouldn't be right for her mouth.

I took out the bottle, washed it since there were some small unknown particles inside of it, cleaned it, refilled it, then gave it to her. She still had some trouble holding the bottle, but managed. She drank most of it and took some bites of one of her apples. She enjoyed the meal quite well. After about few minutes she finished her apples and nearly all of her water. I threw the apple cores in the garbage can for her. I turned around and saw Latias holding the bottle of water in her hands looking at me. I asked, "You want me to finish it for you?"

 _"Like you did last time. I was guessing you were hungry, so I guess you're hungry again."_ She gave me the bottle and I finished it for her. I refilled the bottle and put it back in the refrigerator.

I turned to her. "Now, where would you like to go next?" I asked mimicking a tour guide.

 _"Hmm... I want to see your room!"_ She said excitedly.

"Okay then! Let's go!"

She followed me up stairs. She had a little difficulty getting through the frame, but we finally got to my room. I noticed my door was open. I figured my parents had done something in there and maybe have forgotten to close it. I pointed at my room in the hallway and said, "That is my room in there."

 _"Okay! Let's see!"_ She was getting more eager by the second.

I pushed the door open and went in first, followed by Latias. "Here it is, my room!"

She was astounded by what seemed like to her futuristic-like stuff in my room. She saw a wide TV with cords coming coming out of it, a small box underneath is to receive satellite TV, my white printer that had a lot of buttons on it, a small black radio, and two black speakers that surrounded my laptop which was still turned on with the screen still open. It was in sleep mode. What caught my attention was that my internet card wasn't in where I last remember. This could only mean one thing: my parents took it with them after I left. They really didn't like it when I use it too much, mostly because of money problems that we have and that I use the internet more than doing homework.

My room wasn't very clean, but not very dirty either. The only things on the floor were the cords, some clothes, and some dirty dishes. Luckily my room smelled better than downstairs, to Latias' satisfaction.

"So, what do you think?"

She looked around until she spoke. _"The stuff in here looks futuristic. And your computer! It's so small! The advances in technology are astounding."_

"Wait, you know what a laptop is?" I asked in question.

 _"Yeah, bits of my memory are coming back to me."_ She said, sounding disappointed. She looked down.

I put my hand on her head and looked at her in the eye and she looked at me. I said, "Don't be so negative. Your memories will come back. You have to think positive."

 _"Thanks."_ She hugged me and I hugged her back to comfort her. There was warmth inside of me when I hugged her. I looked over her wings to look at the time at my clock mounted on a wall and it read three thirty. I thought about how long I was sleeping out in the woods and how long it took to get back here. I turned away from the clock and went on continuing hugging Latias. Her feathers were very soft and she was such a beautiful creature that I have in front of me, yet in her, she seems to be hurt and she needed someone to help her and be with her. I felt like I had to comfort her.

I felt Latias let go of me, but I kept holding onto her. I was busy thinking about how wonderful a being such as her was with me. _"Uhh... I think you can let go now."_

I let go right away when she said that. "Sorry about that." I said, blushing.

She giggled. _"It's okay. I guess it's been a while since I've been with someone. It sure gives me a warm feeling. Anyway, I'm exhausted from the hike and tour. If it's okay with you, I'm going to go take a nap on your bed."_

I guess some of her memory has came back, but I did feel exhausted. "I feel pretty tired too. Let's rest for a while."

 _"But what if we can't fit on the bed?"_

"I will think of a way. Just give me a minute to think."

It was difficult to think of a way we could all fit so she with her wings and I could be comfortable. Then I had an idea.

"Okay, I think I have an idea. You would have to sit against the wall and I would put a pillow on your wing while I rest on it. Do you think it could work?"

 _"I guess. Let's try it."_

Latias sat against a wall on the bed and I got on the bed after I took off the lunch box and sketchbook I had with me. Before I put my back against the wall, I put the pillow on where I would think it would make me most comfortable. I asked her how she felt about her position and she was okay with it. I felt comfortable right away and I could just sleep, but I almost forgot to turn off my laptop. I woke up my laptop to see the screen the exactly the same as it was before I left except there was a window that said that I have to connect back to the internet. I closed it and closed Firefox. My background was a plain black colour with files and shortcuts on the desktop. I turned off the laptop and left it on my desk and covered it to prevent dust from entering. I got back on the bed and put the pillow behind my back on Latias' left wing.

"Almost forgot to turn it off. I wouldn't want to be wasting power." I was sweating because the room was a little hot. "Do you think it's hot in here? There's a fan here that I can turn on."

 _"Well it is getting hot in here. You can turn it on. I'm starting to sweat a little."_ She wiped off some sweat off of her head.

"Will do." I got up and got near the fan's buttons. The fan had three speed settings as well as timer settings that allows the fan to be on for the set time in hours. "What speed setting would you like? Low, medium, or high?"

 _"I would like it on medium. Just in case if it gets too cold."_

"Okay." The fan made two beeps when it's buttons were pressed two times to get to her favoured speed.

 _"Ahh."_ she said outloud with her real voice. She really likes it. "I can see that you like it."

 _"I do! Now, let's rest together."_

I got back on the bed and did what I did before to make myself comfortable. The fan's blow of air was refreshing I could keep the fan on the whole entire time throughout the summer. I was already getting drowsy and I wanted to put my head on something nearby. I didn't feel like sitting upright sleeping. Latias was the only thing nearby and I didn't feel comfortable leaning against her just to go to sleep, but I had to do it because I couldn't stay up any longer. I let out a big yawn and let my body lean against Latias and was letting my body rest for sleep. Latias' feathers were soft on my face and I really enjoyed that. My eyes were closing and I felt arms around me, followed by something else on my head. I figured it was Latias since she was the only one with me. I felt more warmth and it was like I was starting to like her, and she seemed to like me. I put my arms around her and said the last thing before gong to sleep. "Good... uhh... evening, I guess."

She chuckled and said, _"If you say so. Good evening."_

I close my eyes and let my body loose to wake up with the sky shading into darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

True Eons

Chapter 4: **Night of Healing**

I woke up to the stillness of a quiet room. I could only hear the sounds of the fan and slow, peaceful breathing nearby me. The lighting was decreased and the outside sky was turning dark. I looked at my digital clock to see that it read 7:47. I had slept for four hours. I was pretty tired when I slept.

Latias was on the other side of the bed, laying down on her belly with her arms out, while I was on the side closest to the wall, on which an analog clock was mounted. I was on my side, facing her. She was still sleeping peacefully, and I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't get off the bed because it always creaked loudly. I didn't mind watching her sleep, though.

I had an urge to sneeze and I didn't have time to cover my nose. I moved my head away from her and I produced a loud "Achoo!" That's when her sleep ended. She opened her left eye and drowsily looked at me. She lifted her head and placed it next to my chest. I turned to lay on my back so her head would rest on my chest. My left hand was open on my side and Latias put her right hand on my hand. I grasped onto her hand and stroked her soft downy neck with my right hand. She let out a purr, which told me she liked it. Hearing her purr made me feel happy too. "You really seem to like it when I do that. You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you. But I guess that had to end when I needed to sneeze. Sorry I woke you."

 _"It's all right. Bits of my memories came back."_

"Really? Then what memories do you remember?"

 _"I remember being in some kind of place. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. It was like being in a black void. I was really scared in there. I thought I was going to be stuck in there until these two men dressed in white clothing came. There were coming closer and closer towards me. One had some small tubes and the other was moving a cart with more tubes. There was a light from where they came from and I saw myself cuffed on my hands. And... that's I could remember so far."_

She was looking scared from that memory recall. I had to say something to help her from the memory of the place and the men. "You looked pretty scared from that, but that's all over now. You're here with me and there are no people like those around here." She was beginning to calm down.

 _"There aren't?"_

"No. There is hardly a chance that bad people will come here. If they come here, I promise, I won't allow them hurt you in any way. I will protect you." A promise I made, I don't think I should, could, or would ever break it or modify it for any reason.

 _"Thank you. I feel much safer with you now."_ She got closer and put her head next to mine on a pillow. I was really close to her now and felt slightly uncomfortable, but warming. _"You're a very caring human, you know that? Even for someone as unique as me, you still protect me with your heart."_

"I guess I am. And nothing is going to give you pain. I will be there for you." She snuggled up close and it felt like she might like me more than just a protector. She was really beautiful up close. Her feathers were very detailed on her head. I looked at the digital clock and it read seven fifty-three. The room was darkening from the non-existant light of the night.

We continued to lay there for a while until Latias telepathically spoke. _"Since it's dark out, do you think we could go out and look at the stars? I would like to see them with you."_ What she said sounded like it would be a romantic scene for her, but I liked looking at the stars. They would always intrigue me, especially since they were so far away.

"Okay. Would you like to go now or later tonight, when they're more visible?"

 _"I guess later. There doesn't seem to be a lot of stars out right now. One star doesn't seem enough for star-gazing."_

"Okay. Just tell me when you want to go because I'm going to be some stuff around the house. And when I do stuff, I often lose track of time."

 _"What kind of stuff will you be doing?"_

"I need to do the laundry so I can have clean clothes for school. On the last day of school, we're going to an amusement park, and I don't want to be wearing dirty clothes there."

 _"School?"_

"It's a place where kids go to learn."

 _"The amusement park sounds like fun. I would like to go with you."_ She sounded eager to go.

"I don't think you could. I don't want everyone trying to look at you, since they aren't very sure of what you are. You can come, but only if we can find a way to disguise yourself." I could tell she really wanted to go. It wasn't going to be easy to disguise her, due to her irregular shape.

 _"Oh... Well then I guess you better get right to your stuff. I'll be here looking at some of your possessions here."_ Her left wing was on top of me, so she had to get off first so I could get off and do my laundry.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly." I left my room with Latias behind and descended down the stairs, carrying a basket of dirty clothes of mine. I opened the door to the basement and proceeded down the stairs and placed the basket on a small table next to the washing machine. I turned it on and put in the clothes with the detergent. The clothes were now soaking from the water, rising to the set water level that will activate the washing process.

I stared at the clothes being washed and swirled, as my thought about Latias spun and swirled. 'Where did she come from, and how did she get here? Who were those men she described? How are my parents going to handle seeing something that they've never seen before? What if something bad happens to her?' I was filled with realistic images of Latias being harmed, which caused me to shudder.

The clothes were still in the first process of washing and I got myself from spacing out. I closed the lid and took the empty basket upstairs on the first floor. I ascended up the stairs toward my room and saw Latias looking at my backpack. She had emptied it out. My school papers were scattered on my bed. She set it down and noticed me standing at the entrance of the doorway to my room.

 _"I was getting bored after a while. It felt like you took a long time down there. I wanted to look at your stuff, so I'm sorry if I have invaded your privacy."_

"It's alright with me. I know boredom when waiting for a long time for stuff. So you don't have to worry about me getting mad." I said in a calming voice. "Now, it's gotten a bit darker, but not much stars out in the sky yet. Would you like to watch some videos I have on my laptop?" I would be bored waiting for stars to shine in the night sky. Videos would always keep me occupied.

 _"Sure. Watching videos will kill time. What videos do you think we could watch?"_

I had a lot of videos on my system. Music videos and Anime, as well as videos downloaded from video sites, but they wouldn't seem to be much interest to her since I only downloaded them for my wants.

"How about some music videos? Then maybe other videos that we could watch. Does that sound good to you?"

She agreed and I turned to my laptop. I opened the screen, turned it on, wait for it to start up, then log in to my user account. The icons had loaded, but the window saying that Windows Explorer has stopped working appeared and gets annoying. I waited for it to disappear and let everything in the background start up again. I clicked on the folder to my videos and looked for some music videos that Latias might like. I picked Jewel Song because it sounded like she liked the lyrics of what I sang and she probably would like it if a female were to sing it.

"Hey do you remember? Futari deatta..." We watched the whole video and Latias enjoyed that song. She found the lyrics to have love in it, as I did since all of BoA's songs seem to involve love.

We watched a few more music videos and Latias was starting to look bored. I was getting somewhat bored also. I felt I wanted to watch an Anime that I seem to like, but may disturb Latias in a lot of ways.

"I have some other stuff that we could watch. Some of them are nice, but most of them are kind of adult-like. I haven't watched all of them, but I won't have a problem watching the first episode of one of them again." I went to the folder that had the Anime. I had a lot. I've finished some of them, but some of them I haven't finished because of either I didn't have time to watch them or I didn't have all the episodes downloaded.

 _"Okay. I would like to try to watch this one"_ She pointed at a folder that had an Anime that I had in mind. Elfen Lied. That Anime was very gorey. She doesn't look like the kind that would like to watch people being killed.

"Okay, but I must warn you. This one you have chosen is very much for adults. It contains scenes that are inappropriate for minours. I can handle those such scenes even though I'm not supposed to watch them, but I am not sure of how you would take much of it. I can only tell you some things about it. In it, it contains gore and female nudity. And language. Are you sure you would want to watch it or would you change your mind on watching another?"

 _"I'll try."_

I opened up the first episode of Elfen Lied and after the opening that was contented with female nudity with Latin lyrics, a dismembered arm was laying on ground with blood around. The next scene showed a guy looking at a cloth-less woman with a helmet-like object on her head. A second later, the guy's head was cut off by an invisible force, blood rushing out of his neck to reach the arteries of his non-existant head. I looked at Latias and she looked scared from it. I paused it and looked at her. "You're scared, aren't you?"

 _"Yes. There's was so many blood in those scenes, I don't think I could take it. You were right. I should be more careful of my choices of these kinds."_ I hugged her to comfort her from what she's seen.

"I don't always watch those kinds. I have one comedy one and I really enjoyed it. I had laughs and maybe you could have some laughs too. It's mostly about school girls going through their high school lives until their graduation. There's only one scene where blood is present, but it doesn't involve a big mess. It's more like a cut or a scrape, but it's not serious." The Anime I was referring was Azumanga Daioh. I wanted to watch it, but there didn't seem much time to watch it because the night was already here. "Hey, looks like night time's here. Are you ready to star gaze?"

 _"Yes! It's finally about time!"_ She really wanted to look at the stars.

I closed everything and turned off my laptop. I looked around for blankets that we could lay on so we wouldn't have to have the ground of the outdoors on us. I found two, but they were small for both of us. So I had to use the blanket of the bed. A blanket was all we needed so I got on my shoes and was ready. "I'm pretty much ready now. Should we go now?"

 _"Yes please!"_ She said with excitement.

We proceeded down the stairs while Latias was having some difficulty through the walls of the stairs. I opened the door to go outside and waited for Latias to follow suit.

We have gotten outside and I was searching for a good place to lay down. A grass-covered piece of ground would be perfect so I walked down to the only place where grass grew and layed the blanket on the ground. The grass was along the driveway of the house where on the other side of the driveway was another grass-covered ground, but this place looked comfortable to lay down at.

I let Latias lay down first on her back so either of her wings wouldn't be an obstructery to my view. I layed down beside her on my back where it wouldn't touch the ground that much and made a makeshift pillow with my arms.

The stars twinkled in the black, cloudless sky and a few small white streaks zoomed across. I looked at the common constellations that I could recognize and stared out farther in the universe. I predicted that there may be precipitation, but I guess I was wrong.

 _"My, you can see more stars out here than in that forest. The stars seem to form shapes and clusters."_ She looked amazed by the large numbers of the stars. One cluster I could remember was a name that I could hardly remember. The Seven Sisters maybe? There were other clusters of stars, but The Seven Sisters was only a specific kind that I could not remember where it would be located.

"Indeed there is. Far out there, unknown to all, light years of the universe. There are stars and more stars, more stars than you could count. And planets, you don't know what kinds there will be. And life. Astronomists are continuing to find possible life on other planets such as the ones near this one and even distant planets. There are so many mysteries of the universe that it's also expanding as we know it." The universe was ever so expanding. So many stars, so many mysteries that are hidden to the people here on Earth.

 _"Yeah. Hey, look! A shooting star!"_ She saw and pointed at a white streak zooming across the black sky quickly that I have also looked at the same place she was looking. It didn't look like a shooting star, but it could be something else.

"Make a wish." It wasn't actually a shooting star, but I let her make her wish anyway. After a short while she let her hands go and opened her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

 _"What did I wish for? I wished to be with you so I can be safe with you, but I also added one more thing in it and I feel embarrassed to tell you."_

"You don't have to feel embarrassed to tell me. No one else is here. It's just you and I."

 _"That's just it. I won't feel embarrassed to tell others, but I just do if it's you I'm telling."_

"Well can you think of me as some other person?"

 _"I can't because I can't remember any other person besides those two men. You're the only one that's fresh in my memory."_

"How about making up another person that is not real and making me that person. Would that work?"

 _"I could try, but I will always know that it's you."_

"True. I guess I can wait when the right time comes." I didn't want to push her to telling me what she's added in her wish.

 _"Thank you for not pushing me into saying it. It's more like a secret to me and..."_

"I understand. Do you think we should go back or stay out here a little longer?" It was starting to get a little late.

 _"I guess we could stay out here for a little longer."_

"Alright." I looked back at the stars and Latias moved in closer to me. I had a hunch of what she has added to her wish.

We continued to star-gaze at the countless stars. Cars would pass by. I was hoping none of them would pull over to look at Latias. More white streaks passed along the black sky, but they weren't the same as the one Latias wished upon. The moon was bright on that night, hanging above the darkened side of Earth.

It felt like it was starting to get a little late and I told Latias that we should be getting back. We headed back to my house and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and plopped my body on the bed. "Wow, the sky was beautiful this night. I don't know if there will be another night like this one."

 _"It was."_ Her stomach suddenly grumbled. _"I guess I'm hungry."_

"Yes you are. Come on." We went downstairs into the kitchen and I asked her what she would want. I opened the refrigerator to let her see her choices.

 _"I would like something different this time. I want to try that orange stuff in the cup."_ She was pointing at a cup of orange-flavoured gelatin. I grabbed it and got a tablespoon. I opened the cup and grabbed a small piece of the gelatin with the spoon. Latias looked at it like she didn't know what it was and why it was jiggly.

"This is called gelatin. It's like flavoured water that has been solidified into a soft eatable solid. It's pretty good." She poked at the piece of gelatin with her claw and watched it jiggle a little bit. "It also jiggles."

 _"It sounds good, but looks weird. I guess I'll try it."_ I put the spoon with the orange jiggling food in her mouth and watched her chew it. I waited for her to finish the piece she had in her mouth. _"It's pretty good. I really like the flavour. I would like the rest."_ I fed her the rest and she quite enjoyed it.

"Is there something you would like to drink?" Surely she couldn't be full with just a small cup of gelatin. She must have something to drink.

 _"Hmm..."_ She was choosing to drink apple cider, water, or milk. _"I would like that one."_ She pointed at the apple cider. I grabbed it and grabbed the bottle with the nozzle and emptied out the water. I filled it with the apple cider and gave it to her. She did her best to hold the bottle and drank it. _"It has a similar taste. It's like I drank it before."_

"That's because apple cider is like the juice from apples squeezed out. I would say it's like drinking apples, but without the chewing." I suddenly remembered about my clothes in the laundry. "I just remembered. My clothes in the laundry. I gotta check on them. I'll be back." I went to the basement entrance, opened the door, and entered the basement. I descended down the stairs and heard the washing machine shaking. I walked toward it and just in time I was in front of it, it stopped. I looked at the dial and it was finished. I opened it up and hauled my clothes into the dryer machine. I put in four fabric softeners and closed it. I set the time of how long it should dry and activated it. Clothes were heard tumbling and tumbling inside the heating machine. I headed back upstairs and turned right to the kitchen. Latias was almost finished with her cider. It was clear that she liked it. She saw me and floated toward me, and pushed the bottle to me. She wanted me to finish it.

"All right. I'll finish it." I drank it and washed it so next time when she want to drink, I wouldn't be dumping out water to pour in a different drink. While drying it, I looked out the window in front of me, looking at passing cars with their headlights on. None of them seemed to be stopping and turning into the driveway. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was nearing nine thirty. The sky outside seemed as dark as we had gone outside for stargazing.

Then, I just remembered that I have forgotten to check on her wounds. "It's been a while since I've seen your wounds. I should check on them to see if they have healed." I checked on one and the wound was completely gone. I removed the bandage and checked on the others and they were all completely healed. Some were still covered in dry blood which made it difficult to determine their conditions. I lastly checked on her head and it was healed. All the bandages were removed in order of inspecting except for the ones covered in dried blood. I carefully took off the one on her head so none of her feathers wouldn't be stuck. "Well, a lot of them have healed, but some of them are covered in dried blood and I need to wash them off to inspect closely. I'll need to scrub off the dried blood using the water from the sink."

 _"Do what you need to do. It's getting annoying having these things on."_

I turned on the water and waited for the water to warm up at a desired temperature. I grabbed a towel nearby and soaked a section of it under the warm water. I removed one bandage and srcubbed off the dried blood to reveal that the wound has completely healed. I moved on one after one to see all the wounds healed. I took off the bandages and dried off her wet feathers with the dry section of the towel and turned off the faucet. "Well what do you know? They've all healed!"

 _"Thank you!"_ She nuzzled me and without knowing she would, I got pushed back, but grabbed onto the sink behind me with quick reaction. I let her nuzzle me for a while, blushing and melting inside with a warm feeling from her nuzzle. It looked cute to see her nuzzle. I rubbed her head and she stopped nuzzling me. She looked at me and I still was blushing. I quickly looked out the window to hide my blushing, pretending to look for cars. After the blushing had gone away, I turned to Latias, still rubbing her head and she began to purr again. I looked over her wings to read the clock on the stove across the kitchen. It read nine thirty-three.

Then, the phone rang, scaring us both. After the initial shock wore off, I listened to the caller Id. I froze when I heard it was my mother. What was my mother calling here for? Could she be coming back? I had to answer before the call had stopped. "That's my mother who's calling. I will answer the call, but try to be quiet because when this phone hears noise from here, stops all audio from the other caller from coming out of the phone and I miss what the other person is saying. It mistakes the sound it hears as a voice, no matter if it's a clank or a yell."

"Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

True Eons

Chapter 5: **Night of Care**

"Hello? Is that you?" A loud, masculine voice on the other end called out.

"Yeah." I responded." Where are you?"

"Oh, we're at your aunt's place. She doesn't feel good and she needs somebody to be with her until she's better." It was my step-father and he was calling on my mother's phone. His phone was probably dead. "I was wondering if you were okay there. When we left we forgot something and we didn't see you there."

"Oh, I was still in the woods. When are you going to be back?"

"We don't know when we are going to be back. It all depends on if she feels better enough to be by herself. I could come tomorrow and pick you up to stay here for a while so you won't feel bored or else I could come in the morning and stay at home for a while and I could help you with your homework if you have any."

"No thanks. I don't have much."

"Oh, Okay! Well we'll see you sometime later I guess."

"Okay." The last thing I said to him before I hung up.

 _"What did that man say?"_

She probably heard my step-father's loud talking over the phone. "It was my step-father. He said that my aunt is sick and they may have to stay at her place until she feels better, which is unknown of when she'll feel better. He offered if he could take me over there and that he could come here and help me finish my homework, but I declined the offers. They'll probably be back tomorrow or later." I had to reject my step-father's offers to keep Latias hidden from him, and my mother and possibly my relatives.

 _"Do you have homework to finish?"_

"I'm almost done with an algebra assignment, but I can't figure out the last few problems. That's the only schoolwork I have."

 _"Maybe I could help."_

"I guess you could. Wanna do it now?"

 _"Sure!"_

We headed toward the stairs and ascended toward the top to enter my room. I searched among the scattered papers for my algebra worksheet assignment. After a while I finally found it and grabbed the pencil I took with me in the woods. It was getting dull but I had to use the best of it. I moved my laptop aside on my desk and put the paper and pencil on it. I turned on the lights of the room to eliminate the darkness and sat down. I pointed the problems to Latias, hoping she could figure them out.

 _"Hmm… the wording seems confusing, so I get where you're having trouble."_ I was surprised she could read English. Maybe it was another recovered memory or it was innate or something. _"So, here's how I read them as…"_ She reworded the questions into a more understandable questions. It seemed to make sense to what they were really asking. I immediately started to work out the questions and finally found the answers. I asked her if my answers were correct and she nodded.

"Thanks. I'm sure that other people may have difficulty with those problems."

 _"Anything for the one who rescued me from the forest. Now that you're finished with your schoolwork, what do you think we should do now?"_ I had the same question as well. What should we do now? There wasn't much to do since my Internet card was taken away.

"Hmm… would you like to listen to my music?"

 _"Sure. Are the ones you have similar to what you showed me?"_

"Yes. And some of them are the same songs as those. I'll set up the music."

I grabbed my backpack and looked in pockets trying to find my mp3 player with no difficulty. I set it on my desk, connecting it to my speakers and turning them on. I turned on my mp3 player and chose songs from BoA. The songs play and we listen to the spoken words.

 _"I like them. And they all seem to have love involved."_

"This artist, BoA, has pretty much all her songs relating to love. I like her songs mostly because of her upbeat songs and ballads. I don't think any of her ballads has come yet, but―"

Due to the shuffling of the songs, 'Jewel Song' came up. It seemed coincidental that it started play since it seemed to be Latias' favourite song.

 _"This song! I really like it!"_ She hummed to the song while I sung the words in my head.

After the song finished, another song of BoA started playing. This one had an upbeat feel in it.

"Instead of just standing and floating here listening to the songs, why don't we sit on the bed while we listen to the songs?" I was getting tired of standing the whole time, and Latias must be tired of floating as well.

 _"Alright."_ She floated onto the bed first and sat against the wall, which was a good idea considering there wouldn't be much of a hassle of us getting into a comfortable position. I turned off the lights in my room and moved the speakers closer to the bed, minimizing the volume a little in case if it sounds too loud. I then got on the bed and made myself comfortable as before. Latias pointed towards the ceiling. She saw glowing stars hanging on the ceiling. I looked up as well, seeing big stars and small stars. They were illuminating a light green colour. _"They're glowing!"_

"Yes they are."

 _"But how?"_

"They glow because when they capture light, it's like they store the light they're exposed to, and then release it when there is no light on, such as the light bulb in this room. I'm not really sure how they exactly work, but that's how I theorize it. They stop glowing after about an hour or so."

 _"I guess that makes sense. I remember see not seeing anything glowing when we woke up earlier._

 _We sat there on the bed, listening to the songs. They would be sung in Korean, Japanese, Mandarin, and English; some would be instrumental. The English lyrics would be somewhat difficult for me to figure out what's being said due to BoA still learning English, and was still probably learning the pronunciations. I understood some Japanese spoken, while I roughly knew about five words in Korean. Mandarin was a language I plan on learning sometime in the future._

 _Latias would sometimes lean in closer during some songs, such as 'Everlasting' and 'Neul…,' translated to 'Waiting…' in Korean. She would do so even when there is a momentary pause between an ending of a song and an intro of a next._

 _An hour felt like had passed and the stars on the ceiling were losing their illumination. Latias was asleep on my side with her head on my right shoulder, her warm feather-covered face pressed against mine. My right hand was behind her back and the position wasn't very comfortable. I moved my hand upward, manoeuvring through her wings for a comfortable position, and placed it on Latias where her neck was connecting to her torso. I felt her feathers once again. They were as soft as ever. I felt some movement from her and the next thing I felt was an object on my arm. I looked to see that it was Latias' right arm. She was probably felt me put my hand there, and then moved her hand as though she was feeling itchy. I turned my head left to look at my digital clock; it was now 10:49PM. I felt movement again, but it was on my face. I turned back and saw that Latias' head was sliding off my face. Her head fell and was about to hit a part of my bed, a large metal bar. Almost instinctively, I grabbed her head with my left hand, glad I had been quick enough to stop her head from smacking the bar. Latias was in a now different position. I was holding her head with my left hand while I was holding her torso with my right. If I let go, she would be roll on her belly while her neck rests on my legs. My clock changed to 10:50 PM and Latias opened up her right eye. She turned to me with a concerned look. She uttered out a quiet coo, as though she were saying, "Hmm?"_

 _"While you were sleeping, your head was sliding off of me and almost hit that metal bar," I said, pointing to it. "Sorry I woke you, but you would have woken up with a pretty bad headache if I hadn't stopped it."_

 _She remained quiet for a moment, and then shifted her weight so she would be on her belly, making me release the grips of my hands off her. Her neck was on my legs and I knew my legs were going to go to sleep._

 _"Umm, Latias…" I pointed to my legs, gesturing that I want them free. She lifted her head, allowing me to move my legs about. I moved around to get into a position similar to Latias'. I was again laying close to the wall while Latias was on the other side. I got a pillow to rest my head on and got the blanket I could get to cover me. I turned my view towards Latias, only to be met by a dark, golden eye. Latias pulled out her left hand. I was wondering what she was doing. She then pulled my arm with her claws, jerking it to a position where my arm was wrapped around her neck. I was pulled in closer to her in the process where I would be almost touching her. This was shocking to me._

 _"Thank you for keeping me safe. I really appreciate that and all your care for me. I feel really safe with you. Your protection and care has been keeping me alive. I thank you for everything." She moved in close and put her arm around me. We were very close in contact. My human skin to her feathers. "I…" She said nothing else._

 _I embraced her, as if protecting her from any harm. "I'm here. As I have said, I won't allow anyone, or anything, to hurt you. I will be there to protect you." I rubbed her soft, downy neck. She purred as she would. I continued rubbing while I get drowsy._

 _"I'm here…" I felt a liquid drip on my face, possibly from Latias. It ran down across my face._

 _The music continued to play around us, huddled as into a single large object._

 _"I'm here…"_

 _I softly repeated my message until we both fell asleep, soft tears still rolling down her face onto mine._


	6. Chapter 6

True Eons

Chapter 6: **Preparation**

I saw very clearly how thankful Latias was for the protection and care I give her. What I told her last night was indubitably true: I was going to be there for her.

Waking up from a dreamless slumber, I felt something in my left leg, and I knew what was coming. The sensation proceeded to a pain that gradually worsened. During the process I began to flail around on my bed, yelling in pain. I have pulled a muscle in my left leg. I rapidly rubbed my right foot against my left leg, hoping to calm down the pain. It was ever so painful that I would be scared to get these whenever I wake up from sleeps. After what seemed about a minute, the pain gradually subsided. I was panting heavily for a while until I opened my eyes to see a recognizable dark silhouette of Latias near me in my dark room. Clearly she was wondering why I was yelling and flailing around a lot.

 _"Are you okay?"_ She asked worriedly.

I replied, saying that sometimes when I wake up, my leg goes through intense pain.

 _"Sounds like it hurts a lot."_

"Very. I guess that got you awake, right?"

 _"Yep."_

I turned my head to look at the clock. It was 5:01 AM. I wasn't awake enough to start the day, so I just lay on my bed, trying to rest, perhaps go back to sleep. Before going to rest, I wanted to ask her if any more memories came back. She responded with no recollection. Then I heard a small distinct sound that I could hear apart from the continuing playing music.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Okay, let's see what we can find to eat."

Latias hovered off the bed while I tiredly sit up and toss my legs over the edge. I get off with my right foot and held onto a chair to maintain balance due to the pain my left leg would feel if I attempted to walk on it, even on my toes.

 _"Does it hurt to walk?"_

"It's hard to walk with my left leg since I pulled a muscle on it. Same thing happens with my right if I pull a muscle on my right leg. I'll have to crawl instead. I don't really know why I seem to pull the muscles in my legs after waking up. It just happens by itself. "

 _"How are you going to go down the stairs then?"_

"I have a way. Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me?"

 _"Alright."_ she replied, and flew downstairs and waited for me.

I stood for a while listening to a song I don't recall listening to until I sit down on my bed, starting my journey to the kitchen. I got off and landed on a position for starting to crawl. I make my way through the hallway to the start of the stairs' descent. I turn around and put my right leg down a step, followed by my left leg, which will be on the same step my right leg is on. I repeat this process eleven times with two turns during the descent. At the bottom of the stairs, I get up on my right leg, grab onto a small cabinet with a mirror attached, let go, and limp with balance support from my left leg toward the kitchen, where Latias waits. "I'm finally here!"

Upon entry, I grab the oven-stove with my left hand while I reach out for the light switch behind the oven-stove with my right. The instant I turned them on I was blinded by the light. I grunt at the brightness while Latias moaned a little. I limp toward the refrigerator and open it to reveal its contents. Latias peeks from behind.

"What'll you have for breakfast?"

 _"I'll have what I had last time."_

I grabbed the two last orange-flavoured gelatine cups, one for me, and reached for the apple cider. I set the items on the table and limp toward the sink to grab two spoons and the bottle from the drainer. I head back to the table where I sat down and start to prepare the small breakfast. I give Latias some gelatine with her own spoon while I eat some of my own with my own spoon. I was a fast eater so I was able to finish my cup first. I continue to feed Latias the gelatine, which felt like I was feeding a baby. The cup was eventually finished and I went to throw the cups away and the spoons in the sink. I sit back down and stare outside the window, minding my own business while Latias drinks her apple cider, expecting to be shown an almost-empty bottle of cider after a while. I felt a nudge on my back and I turned around to see Latias with the bottle almost empty, ready to be given to me. I took it, drank it, washed and dried it, then put the apple cider back in the refrigerator. It was a very quiet breakfast I've had, aside from the almost-audible music from upstairs and the humming of the refrigerator. I wanted to see what was on TV, so I turned on the TV in the kitchen and switch to a local channel, ready to watch the local morning news. "5 Eyewitness News" was on. It was the only news program I watch. The program's usual news content were shown: someone or some people died, stock market prices rise or fall, the war in Iraq, traffic in the metro in St. Paul and Minneapolis and other cities around that area, sports, weather, political news. All that was shown. We watched the news with no verbal activity, as if we were locked into a trance of the TV until 6:00 AM when the program ended. I was getting tired, so I turned off the TV, noticing that limping on my left leg is easier, and gestured Latias to go upstairs with me. We went, entered my room, and I laid down on the side of the bed I slept. The music had stopped playing, indicating the battery on the MP3 player had run out.

"I was getting tired." I said, breaking the silence between us. "I'll put something on for you to watch while I sleep." I turned on the TV, then put on Cartoon Network for Latias. "I don't like watching TV on this day every week, but you might find something you'll like. If you want to find a different channel, just use these two buttons." I showed her the channel-switching buttons for the satellite TV receiver. I also showed her what to do in case some windows pop up on the TV, along with the TV's volume and how to turn it off if she doesn't want to watch anymore with the remote for the TV. "Hope you find something you like." That said, I covered myself with the blanket and went to sleep.

I woke up later to hear the TV still on, but Latias was asleep, but close to me. I was feeling uncomfortable. I looked at the clock to see it was 10:47 AM, then it changed to 10:48 AM. The TV was on a Spanish channel. I was quite amazed that Latias could understand Spanish as well, if she did. I stretched myself, being careful of not to pull another muscle in one of my legs. I sat up while slowly moving her left wing out of my way so I wouldn't disturb her. It was bright out. I pulled the curtains away and saw tree branches attempting to hide the blue sky.

Quietly, I said, "Pretty bright out." But quiet wasn't enough to keep the sleeping Latias in her slumber. Her hearing was probably very keen, or the creaking of bed woke her up. I looked back, watching her wake up. She stared at me with tired amber eyes.

"Good morning."

She stared at me for a while until she laid her head on a pillow. Watching out for her wing, I laid back down and gazed at the ceiling. Then out of nowhere, Latias spoke.

 _"Do you think I'm weird?"_

Weird? I was quite shocked from such a question from such a creature of beauty . . . and cuteness.

"Why do you ask?"

 _"Well… people in my past always thought I was weird, and I couldn't see why. I tried to look like the rest, but I felt shunned. I had a few friends, but somehow they turned on me, and not one has spared to be with me. I felt betrayed. After that everyone kept insulting me. 'Sorry, no weirdoes allowed in this club of normals.' were what they would say. I would even cry and go to my home where me and my brother live. He was always there for me. I didn't want to leave his side. Wherever he went, I went along, but there were times that he had to go alone. I would be most vulnerable to those that don't like me. I experienced spit balls and pebbles thrown at me. And meaningful jokes that just seem to give me great pain inside me. I wanted it to end so I flew away where none of them could find me."_ Her voice started to break. _"I flew in a cave to stay in when my brother found me weeping. He took me home, but I told him I don't want to go back. I was very pleased when he said that the cave will be our new home, but they found us. I wanted them gone._ She was sobbing uncontrollably.

I wiped the tears from her face and turned her face towards me. "I don't think you're weird. Not at all. You've got to be the nicest person I've ever met. If I tried to find a nicer person, I would have no luck at all since you're you."

 _"Are what I do seem weird to you?"_

"Like what?"

 _"Giving you drinks that are almost finished, unexpectedly getting close to you."_

"No. None of those are weird. Who you are or what you are aren't weird. To me, it's like you're showing that you seem to care for me the same way I care for you."

 _"Thanks"_ She then hugged me, then I hugged her back. I rubbed her neck, and heard the purr she produces.

"It's another recovered memory, right?"

 _"Mmm-hmm."_

Wiping tears off of somebody was something I wouldn't normally do. Perhaps it was that I saw Latias as special.

Our little moment was ruined by a rumble from outside. It sounded like it was a car, possibly my mother's. I gestured Latias to let me take a look out the window of the bathroom. It was an old car. Out came a lady holding some objects in her hands, one of which appeared to be paper.

"Stay here. I'll answer it."

I went downstairs and faced the door. I pulled the curtain slightly to see a better view of the lady's face. Then I opened the door. The lady turned out to be one that goes from door to door, asking donations for what they want the money for. This lady was talking to me about her relative that has Lou Gehrig's disease. She explained to me what it was and how it was affecting her relative. After a short while she asked where my parents were. I replied with their current location. She then gave me a piece of paper that had a phone number on it and a small bag of some items I've never seen before. We said our good-byes and she left.

I placed the items on the table in the kitchen and came Latias from behind, scaring me.

 _"Who was that?"_ Latias said.

"It was some lady asking for donations. One of her relative has a serious disease and she goes from door to door asking for donations. I feel kind of bad for her."

 _"Sounds really bad."_

We went back upstairs to my room. While on the way, I wasn't sure of what to do since there wasn't much else to do in the house. I asked Latias what we could do for the day, and then she spoke out an idea of hers.

 _"How about watching that comedy show that you have on your computer?"_

Azumanga Daioh came into mind when she mentioned its genre.

"Sure. I'll go turn on the computer."

I turned on my computer, waiting for it to fully start up after signing in. I opened the folders that had the anime and dragged all the episodes into a playlist, including a six-minute movie and a four-minute special, the last on the playlist. I connected my MP3 player into my computer's one of the four USB ports to charge it. Before clicking play, I turned off the TV and connected the speakers into my computer, adjusting the volume.

We had our laughs and chuckles. Like the TV, the computer seemed to put us in a trance. This trance lasted for about ten hours, the length of twenty-four episodes of the anime plus the last two items. I was the one who did the reading while Latias seemed to do the listening, like Japanese was a native language of hers.

The end of the last item on the playlist took us out of the trance. I looked at the time and was shocked by the constant watching we did. None of us seemed to have gotten hungry through the whole thing or paid attention to any ambient surroundings. It was quite hard to believe it.

"Whoa! It's already night time and we haven't seemed to have noticed it. My parents haven't come home yet. And I should be getting my clothes ready for school tomorrow, and be ready to go to sleep! I'll go get the clothes I'll be wearing." After that last sentence I looked at my attire: my favourite clothes. A big pair of pants with a hole on the right knee, a huge blue T-shirt, a blue button shirt, and a white-grey sweatshirt one size too big was what I wear to school every day. I felt much unprepared for school. "No! These are what I usually wear to school and they're not clean! I'll need to find some clothes to wear while I get these clean."

I scampered around my rack of clothes next to us for clothing I could wear. I found a T-shirt somewhat smaller, a black sweatshirt, and a button-shirt of green and white patterned into a plaid-like style. A pair of pants I needed was in the dryer. I went downstairs to retrieve the needed pants and the basket I left. I went upstairs into the bathroom to change, putting the clothes I changed from into the basket. I carried out the basket down to the basement, unloading the clothing into the washing machine. I changed the load size dial to an appropriate setting, turned on the machine, put in detergent, close the lid, and then go back upstairs, leaving the basket behind. Such a big task seemed to take hours to finish while in reality it was a mere ten to fifteen minutes. Latias must be waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sorry to keep you waiting again. Oh!" I came into my room to find Latias laying on the bed. She was probably tired from all the watching. She had her right hand dangling on the side of the bed. It indicated that she was sleeping. I quietly closed all the windows on my computer and turned it off. I reached for one of the house phones in my room to check on calls that I may have missed. My mother's name was shown a lot on the missed calls along with toll free calls. I walked into the bathroom and called her phone. I tried a couple times to call her until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A voice that was recognizable as my mother's answered.

"Hello? You called. What did you call me for?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes, all done."

"Good. Make sure to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"I know. How is Auntie Vilma?" Vilma was the aunt they were visiting.

"Oh she is doing okay. We might be back tomorrow or later. Bye papa. I love you."

"Yeah, me too." I responded with no emotion, trying to sound like I mean it when I didn't. "Bye."

We hung up and I returned to my room. Latias seemed hardly disturbed in her sleep, and appeared to not want to be. I wanted to sleep too, but was unable to get on the bed. I grabbed a pillow and lay it on the floor next to the bed, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Latias seemed to take notice of me and woke up.

 _"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"_ She sounded confused.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought not getting on the bed, which would cause all the noise, would keep you sleeping."

 _"I'm sorry. I'll move for you."_ She hovered off the bed while I make my way onto the wall side, bringing the pillow.

I set the alarm time on my digital clock to 5:00 AM and the type of alarm, radio at maximum volume. After that the clock read 9:43 PM.

 _"What were you doing?"_

"Oh, I was setting the alarm so I can get ready for school. When the time comes, it'll go off and the radio in the clock will be very loud. It might scare you awake, but if I sleep through it try to occasionally wake me up. Make sure I wake up before the clock reads 6:00 AM. I don't want to be late to get dressed."

 _"Okay. Well I guess we should get to sleep then. Good night."_

 _"'Night."_

 _I turned to my side facing Latias for a comfortable position while covered with a blanket. Latias moved in close to me, making me feel uncomfortable again._

 _Thinking about what my mother said about coming back, I wasn't prepared for what might happen if my parents came into the house, yelling and screaming at a being they never seen before while I'm at school. I would have to think of something to keep Latias a secret from them. I would have to find out as soon as possible before anything bad could happen._


	7. Chapter 7

True Eons

Chapter 7: **Parting**

"KS95!"

I woke up to the loud wakeup call of a Nickleback song from my alarm, putting my sleep in an abrupt halt. I looked at the time. 5:00 AM. Right on time, I thought to myself. I looked at Latias, who was pretty startled by the alarm. I turned down the volume to a tolerable setting. "Kind of loud, isn't it?"

 _"This is what you wake up to?"_ She seemed annoyed her sleep was interrupted.

"If not for that, I would have woken when the bus was at my stop. I need an early head start if I want to be totally ready. Five o'clock is perfect for me. Six o'clock, sometimes not as it can make me rush. And I don't like rushing." I pulled the blanket off of me. "This'll happen for tomorrow and the day after since as I said they are the last days of school."

 _"Okay. I guess you got to check on your laundry."_

"I was getting to that. So umm…" I was stuck in the corner of my bed by Latias.

 _"Oh."_ She got off the bed, allowing me to do the same.

Waiting here in the alighting dim room wasn't something I would let Latias do, so I suggested in watching the morning news. She agreed and I turned on the TV. The channel was changed to channel 5, broadcasting "5 Eyewitness News"' due to a timer I've set up to occur every Monday through Friday. I turned the radio's volume all the way down.

I left and head down to the basement to put the clothes in the drying machine, finding the clothes from last night still in there. I took them out and set them on top, not caring if they wrinkle, and then put in the drenched clothes. Three fabric softeners, quick-dry. I started the drying process and ascended upstairs, leaving the machine to do what it was told with no refusal.

I was one to always look both ways when reaching an end of flights of stairs, like prior to crossing a street. Looking left was the door we entered and the stairs that reach to the halls upstairs. I then changed my sight to the right. Latias was there in the kitchen. Her being in the kitchen sent an obvious message.

"Okay, what would you want for breakfast?"

 _"It's like you read my mind."_

"Well there seems to be only one reason why you're down here. I mean, what else is this kitchen for?" I said with some added humour.

She chuckled. _"Okay I would like the dark-coloured gelatine that I remember seeing, the apple cider again, and the red fruit."_

"Alright, I'll get them." I retrieved her favoured breakfast items, along with a spoon and the bottle. I filled the bottle and opened the cup of the Black Cherry gelatine.

The breakfast goes by similar as yesterday did. After finishing up breakfast, having Latias' leftover cider and cleaning up, we returned to my room. Traffic lookout was shown on the TV when we entered. The traffic was perfect, for now. I looked at the clock on the TV. 5:26 AM. The perfect for us to sit together watching the news. I wouldn't have to worry about anything else; taking a shower was what was left for getting ready for school, although getting the school papers back into my roller backpack would take no longer than a few minutes.

About a half-hour later I got off the bed and went downstairs to the basement. I opened the drying machine during its drying process to get the clothes out. They were still somewhat wet, but still wearable for school. I grabbed two pairs of socks and a pair of boxers from the top of the machine, retrieved the basket from the kitchen and bring them into the bathroom. I turned on the shower with combinations of hot and cold water to get the perfect water temperature. I made sure everything I needed for the shower, and after the shower, was there. I headed into my room to tell Latias that the shower would take around fifteen to twenty minutes and an extra five to get dressed. I returned the bathroom, turned on an old radio while it was tuned to my favourite radio station, the same the clock alarm is on, undressed, and entered the shower.

After about fifteen minutes of the warm cleaning shower water, though hard water-like, and picking off some ticks that I seemed to be oblivious to before, I stepped out to dry myself and get dressed, fixed my hair, put on deodorant, and turned the radio off. 6:22 AM was the time from a clock near the door. I exited the bathroom and immediately smelled the house's odour. Somehow showers I take "refresh" my nose's adaption to the house's smell. It was as if my nose was smelling something new. I walked to my room, covering my nose with my sweatshirt, and then uncovered it to smell my room's scent, but it's different since Latias was in there, still sitting on the bed. Latias' scent seemed to dominate my room's scent, with a little of forest. It was a pretty nice scent. I took in a whiff then exhaled. Latias took notice of my presence in the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched the news. Traffic lookout showed some yellow on the map, just as I predicted. No surprise there. The weather was going to be cloudy today with temps being at the usual Minnesota summer temps. A thunderstorm was to be expected on Thursday night and continue on through Friday while sun and clouds would roam through the next few days, proceeding with another cold front.

"Seems like it's going to be a somewhat chilly summer." I said, disturbing the peace Latias had between her and the TV.

 _"I think the chills are already doing their effect in here. The fan is making it cold in here. And it's hurting my eyes. Can you turn it off?"_ It was definitely cold compared to the hall. The fan would blow the accumulating dust in my room toward the fan's direction. Eyes would feel the dust hitting them with a burning feel.

I turned off the fan and sat next to Latias, making myself comfortable like last time. "Better?" I look up to Latias, who still seemed like a giant compared to my torso's height against the wall due to me sitting. I guess I saw how a somewhat dwarf-sized girl in my grade feels about her other peers' towering heights. Latias seemed to find a way to sit against the wall.

 _"It still feels cold in here."_ She seemed to be shivering a little. She huddled close to me and laid her head on me.

I started to feel more comfortable.

Time passed to 6:51 AM; I had to be ready to wait for the school bus.

"It's almost time for me for me to go to school."

I started to get up, but was pulled back by Latias.

"Uhh, why did you do that?"

After asking Latias embraced me tightly. Confused, I hugged back, hoping to help whatever is happening.

 _"Don't go."_ Latias looked at me with a pleading expression, probably saying "Don't leave me. I don't want to be here alone."

"I have to. It's, like, required. And there's three days left of school left."

 _"I know, but this will be the first time I'll be away from you."_ Hearing that sent a pain toward my chest about abandonment. It made me not want to go to school more than I usually didn't.

"I wish I could just skip school for today, but that would give the school suspicion that I'm skipping school. I could get in trouble. To avoid that my parents would have to call the school saying that I have some illness or whatever like a fever." Saying that then gave me an idea. "How about I call my parents and tell them I pulled a muscle in my leg? They know I get those now."

 _"Sounds like a good plan. Call them before you have to go."_ She was eager for me to stay.

I got off the bed and reached for my cell phone on the desk. I called my mother's cell, hoping for her or someone else to answer. I turned down the TV volume a little.

I waited for an answer while I saw the bus early today. A few minutes maybe. It's preparing for a turn opposite to where my house is.

No one answered; I retried. No answer. I tried again all the while quickly packing my school materials.

"She ain't answering . . ."

In the middle of dialling I saw the bus already making its way to my stop.

"Well . . . It's here." I closed my blue Katana LX, put it in my pocket, took my bag, hurriedly make my way to the hall when in the corner of my eye Latias quickly levitated off my bed, rushed toward me and then embraced more tightly than before, nearly tipping me over, but saved by a wall of the hall's four-foot width, hitting a mounted forest trail painting.

"I don't want to go either. I have to go." I returned her action onto her, rubbed her neck, and turned toward the hall's end of stairs, keeping an internal snapshot of Latias' face full of tears.

I fought back mine.


	8. Chapter 8

True Eons

Chapter 8: **News**

I thought a lot about Latias on the way to school. I isolated myself away from my friends. I stared out the window throughout most of the drive.

I opened my cell phone and decided to make a call home to check if my parents have come back. After several rings someone answered.

I heard a small sound. It had a distinct high tone. I wondered if it was Latias, probably remembering knowing how to work the house phone. I imagined her trying to fiddle with the phone with her hands. I heard a TV on in the background with Good Morning America broadcasting. I wondered how loud the TV was.

"Hello? Is that you?"

That small sound became more distinct. For sure it was Latias.

"Seems like you know how to work the phone. And I guess you know my name, even though I haven't told you yet, right?"

"Hey Flipper, who're you talking to?" One of the little kids on my bus, Hunter, seemed to have heard me, despite the loud noise in the bus, mostly from the little kids. Flipper wasn't my name, but the little kids liked to call me that. It rhymed with my real name, though. I had no problem with it.

"No one. Just . . . to myself, while holding my phone close to my ear." I tried to sound like I was talking to myself, but somehow he saw through it. He tried to grab a hold of my phone, but I swiped it away with quick reaction. "Fine, my mother. I forgot something and I need her to drop it off at the middle school."

"Okay!" He went back to his friends, who happened to be my friends too, and continued their chat.

I returned to Latias on the phone. "You still there?" I spoke quieter this time and held the phone closer.

She made her answer.

"Okay. Just make sure that when my parents come back don't try to get noticed by them. Wait for me to come, okay?"

She made a sound of agreement, but with a sad tone in it.

"Okay. Bye."

I turned on my mp3 player and began listening to a different artist, Do As Infinity. I leaned on the window, looked out, and stared at a jet in high altitude.

 _Telepathy does not go through phones?_

First hour in Algebra went normally today. We reviewed the given assignment, mostly on that particular question, and Latias was right. I thanked her in my head and proceeded through Social Studies, Band, Gym, Tech Ed., English, and Earth Science, each having different agendas than normal due to the end of the school year nearing. Permission slips for Valleyfair, the amusement park, were still being informed among the eight graders. I still haven't gotten mine in yet, and I still need my parents' signatures on it.

While waiting outside the school for the buses to arrive for the transfer of students to their respective buses, I overheard some people talking about a news broadcast about an unidentified object that has fallen in Mille Lacs County. My house happened to be located in that county. The more I overheard, the more it sounded related to Latias. To be sure of my suspicions, I found a friend of mine and asked him what the others were talking about.

"Not only that, the place where they said it was is near Milaca. You live near Milaca, don't you?"

"Ah, yes I do."

The buses releasing the students caught my attention and before I could have said anything else to my friend, he had already taken off. I walked to my bus, which was closest to the school, feeling tired again. Too tired to make a call.

It sounded more like Latias, but I guess I was being paranoid. It could be something else. A package from an aeroplane or something I guess.

Finally, home. Upon walking to the door I saw my mother's car still absent. I entered my house and threw my backpack on a couch in the living room. No homework was going to be given this last three, or two, days. I looked around for my Internet card to see if my mother hid it instead of taking it.

"Wow."

It was pretty easy to miss. It was behind a pot of flowers near the large CRT TV. Sometimes my mother hides the card in somewhat obvious places. Other times she seems to make it 'magically' appear on my laptop when I do whatever she wants me to do, then tells me to go to my room. I try to do what she wants me to do as quick as I can and listen for her and my step-father, opening his door, for any hints what what actually happens, but I've never been able to figure out how she did it. I take it to school whenever I can to keep her from taking it.

I then headed upstairs to my room. I found Latias sleeping with the LCD TV still on. (My room happened to only have an LCD TV in the house.) I quietly reached for the power button on the side to turn it off lest the TV overheating, then quietly sat down on the chair and turned on my laptop, turning on the fan as well on high. Once it fully started up, I connected to the Internet and checked my email right away, then RuneScape. The fatigued feeling seemed to have somehow disappeared like the past few times.

5:47 PM. After about an hour of levelling up some of my skills I heard the bed creak. I turned around and saw Latias moving around on the bed, still sleeping. Feeling like I should do something, I walked toward her, after logging off. I squatted down, holding my balance by putting my knees on the bed frame. "Cute-looking." I said quietly. She must have already been missing me. I let my presence be known to her by rubbing her neck. She started cooing. She opened her eyes.

"Missed me?"


End file.
